


Movements

by MaddyEggy



Series: Peter Parker can bust a move: The Headcanon series [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Building Collapse, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War, Civil War Fix-It, Crying, Dancer Natasha Romanov, Dancer Peter Parker, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Dreams and Nightmares, Drowning, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Light Angst, Mama Spider, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha as their mediator just in case shit got real of course, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker can DANCE AND YOU WILL HAVE TO RIP THIS HEADCANON FROM MY COLD DEAD HANDS, Peter Parker has PTSD, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Swearing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, civil war deadass NEVER happened, just a wiiiiiiittle bit i promise, just a wiiiiiiittle whump i PROMISE, like it happened but no it didn't, peter still got his suit tho, spiderson, tony and steve talked things out like FUNCTIONAL FUCKING ADULTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyEggy/pseuds/MaddyEggy
Summary: Homecoming was a disaster, but lucky for Peter, Tony knows exactly what to do.The bad news? The solution ends up coming to invade his school life when he least expects it.Maybe it won't be so bad?
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker can bust a move: The Headcanon series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679797
Comments: 17
Kudos: 257





	Movements

Homecoming was a disaster.

Peter was the reason his crush had to move out of the state; he was 99% sure she hated him for that, no matter how much it was rumored otherwise.

A building collapsed on him and he’d crashed a plane all in the same night. Those two events were traumatizing enough, and sometimes it got too bad for him.

The nightmares kept him awake at night, and he felt like the guilt of it all was never going to go away.

He had been losing sleep ever since, and he could tell May had begun to worry about him.

He truly wanted nothing more than to sleep. He couldn’t sleep for more than an hour or three, maybe even four hours if he got really lucky before he woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. Ned had caught him dozing off more than once, and while he could never say it out loud, Peter had never been more grateful for him.

No one was to know about it—not even Mr. Stark knew about the nightmares he was having, nor how bad they got.

It took a long time to finally make him snap.

|-|-|

He was swinging around Queens as Spider-Man, the same way he would’ve in real life. But then he swung, body going several miles an hour, into a full body of water. Where it came from, Peter didn’t know.

He could feel it soaking through the suit, making it impossible to navigate when his body felt so heavy. He tried to claw at the water and make his way up but to no avail. He eventually fell to the bottom, feeling as if there were a million stones weighing him down.

He tugged off his mask, air bubbles leaving through his throat and his body movements becoming more and more erratic as he struggled to get off of the flooded streets of the neighborhood he knew so well.

And when he thought it couldn’t get any worse, the world proved him wrong.

A building next to him was collapsing, and he watched in horror as a jagged piece of broken building fall through the water toward him.

|-|-|

Peter clawed his way to his feet, eyes bloodshot and legs tangled in the blankets. He tore at the comforter with his super strength, unaware that he had even done so until he saw the filling coating the floor white.

He covered his ears, his heart thumping so loudly he could hear each individual beat. He could hear a stray cat whining a few blocks away, several dogs barking, cars moving all throughout the street, and the old Italian couple from a few floors up having another one of their fights.

Police sirens blared in the distance, was there a crime he needed to attend to? Peter could barely stand to go in his closet to look at the suit. Not after that…

He wobbled to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, but quickly regretted that when he heard the loud bang it made as it connected with the doorframe and locked itself in place. He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment, tossing some cold water on his face, chanting to himself, “It was only a dream, only a dream…”

That didn’t stop his hands from shaking, though. It didn’t stop the bags under his eyes growing darker with each passing day, and it didn’t stop the memories of what _really_ happened from careening through his mind every five seconds.

He slumped against the sink, trying to catch his breath, forcing the air in and out of his lungs. His fingers wove into tight fists as the water continued to run. It seemed like forever until he finally felt well enough to move out of the cramped bathroom and back into his bedroom.

He took another look at his suit, staring at it with a little more malice than usual these days. He turned on his bedroom light and began to look for other things to distract him. It took a while, but he found just the thing.

His old dance shoes…

Peter stopped to stare at them for only a little bit. They were probably too small for him now, but…

He looked at the suit a third time and back to his shoes.

Mr. Stark wouldn’t mind… Right?

He put the shoes aside and got to work in packing his backpack with clothes. He penned a short letter to May and stuck it outside the door for when she came back from her night shift. He pulled on the suit and asked Karen to give him a little room to breathe before he decided he was going to go swinging.

It was 3:48 am, Monday morning when he finally left for the Avengers compound. He swung for hours until he reached the compound in upstate New York. The sun had begun to rise, but that didn’t matter much to him.

He needed a way to get rid of all this guilt and stress, and he needed it now.

He crawled in through the window, making sure to be quiet. Mr. Stark may or may not be up and about tinkering with whatever he could find in his lab or whatever DUM-E could hand him, and Peter was most definitely not in the mood to explain why he was upstate at just past six in the morning.

He landed on the floor, and the second he did he heard FRIDAY’s voice through the ceiling, albeit much quieter than usual.

“Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man: Personal Intern to Tony Stark, what are you doing here so early?”

“H-Hey, Fri… I just needed access to the training room… Really bad night…”

Friday was well aware of the nightmares that plagued Peter’s mind. On more than one occasion she had tried to call Mr. Stark and a therapist (namely Sam Wilson) for Peter. At least she was trying to help in her own way.

“Has May Parker been made aware of your departure?”

He nods. “I left a letter.”

“Boss is asleep. Would you like me to wake him?”

“No Fri, I just need some time alone in the training room…”

“Be safe Peter. Are you sure you don’t want me to contact someone?”

“No thanks… But thank you anyway!”

Peter crawled up the walls to the elevator and then proceeded to stick himself to the ceiling once he found himself inside. He went down a couple of floors to the training rooms, leaping over the railing and landing on the various mats laid out on the floor.

Peter fished a small speaker out his bag. “Hey Fri…Can you connect to my speaker?”

She almost sounded insulted, and she probably picked that up from Tony. “While it isn’t one of the boss’ speakers, I can connect to it.”

“Thank you,” Peter said with a grin. “Can you play my World Tour playlist?”

“Of course!”

Peter stretched for about 15 minutes before breaking into a routine to one of his favorite songs. It was a slow R&B/hip-hop infused song, perfect for a fluid, slow, contemporary choreography across the floor. Song after song, he felt his weight beginning to lessen, even if for the moment. He focused more on the music and his feet gliding across the dance floor because that was the only thing that mattered to him at that moment. This was the best he had felt in months…

That is until the Black Widow herself tried to make him into a human cutting board.

Of course, his spidey-sense activated at the last possible second, but how the hell did he not notice her before? He and his spidey-sense needed to have a serious talk after this…

“Who’re you, kid?”

The upbeat, yet chill tune of Kaytranada’s ‘Waitin’’ remix played in the background as Peter was at a complete loss for words. There was also the fact he was stuck to one of the railings and had NO intention of getting down while one of his female role models stared him down.

“Pe-Peter Parker? Nice to meet you, Miss Black, Widow Ma’am?”

“How’d you sneak in? How did you get inside this room?” she questioned, keeping one hand on her hip, which most likely had a Glock attached to it just in case she thought he would pull anything funny.

“I-I’m sticky?”

“Hey, Hey, Hey, what’s going on here?”

Oh, thank god, Tony Stark to his much-needed rescue.

“Kid? The hell are you doing here? I swear to god if I need to bench you again after the incident with the ferry-.”

“No, No, No… I just… I just needed some time away is all.”

“Peter has been experiencing constant nightmares and panic attacks evert since he almost drowned in a lake. I let him in so he could relieve his stress,” Friday cut in.

Peter bit the inside of his cheek. _Thanks for snitching on me, Friday,_ he thought to himself.

“And you didn’t think to tell me about it at all?”

“I didn’t think that telling you when he was recovering from an anxiety attack would be in his best interests… Or at least that’s what Karen recommended,” Friday replied regretfully.

Tony rolled his eyes, “Jesus Christ, kid…”

“You know this kid, Tony?”

“Yeah he’s my ki-,” Natasha gave him a pointed look, “-intern?”

“I think she knows, Mr. Stark.”

“Yeah, not helping, kid.”

Natasha visibly relaxed, her hand moving away from her hip, but still keeping a close eye on Peter, “So this is the kid you brought to Germany?”

“…Maybe?”

Natasha rubbed the bridge of her nose, “Friday?”

“Peter Parker was indeed present when you and the other Avengers trashed an airport.”

“Field Trip?”

“Hush it, kid, the adults are talking here.”

Natasha turned her head away from Tony. “So, you’re the Spider-kid Sam won't stop grumbling about. He’s still hung up on how you webbed him and Barnes to the floor.”

Peter blushed, “Really?”

She nodded, “You have good form kid. Reminds me of some of my missions as a SHIELD operative…”

“Really?”

“I’ve tried out many different dance styles in my years, including but not limited to ballet, street dancing, and even breaking out the rhythmic gymnastics and the pole at one point.”

Peter’s jaw dropped, “Wow! That’s so cool Miss Romanoff Black Widow Ma’am!”

“Has everyone else met him yet, Tony?”

“Not yet. They don’t really know about Spider-man or his whereabouts.”

“Captain Rogers knows I’m from Queens!”

“Again, not helping!” Tony turned his body completely to Peter, “But that’s not important. What _is_ important is the fact you didn’t tell me about these nightmares or attacks! Even worse, you aren’t sleeping because of it, and you swung here at ass o’clock in the morning to-to—”

“I can leave if you want me to! I think I brought enough web fluid for a round trip I-I hope so anyway… I’ll find somewhere else to dance or-or maybe take a late-night swing around Queens I-.”

“Nat, do you mind leaving me and the kid alone?”

She nodded, “I’ll let you handle the rest.”

And within seconds, it was only him and Tony in the training area.

“I’m really, really sorry Mr. Stark...” Peter pulled himself over the railing so he could face him without his body twisting uncomfortably, “It’s just. Ever since Toomes was locked away and Liz moved away to Oregon, I-I’ve just been having nightmares and they just keep getting worse as the nights go one… B-Before my Uncle passed he would take me to practice and it helped that I found something I liked after my parents. I knew you had all these big crash mats and stuff and I can’t just put the burden on May because she just works so, so hard Mr. Stark. To make sure we live as comfortable as possible—”

“Underoos—”

“I didn’t think Miss Widow was going to try and stab me to death, I-I didn’t even know she was here—”

“Underoos!” Peter had started pacing back and forth and Tony began to circle the gym to get to the other side.

“I should just go, Friday already told you everything—”

“PETER!”

Peter started and immediately closed his mouth, his eyes beginning to glisten with unshed tears. “Sorry…”

Peter crouched down, his fists balled up in the sleeves of his hoodie, “I’m sorry—”

Tony momentarily panicked. What would college-aged Rhodey do to high school-aged Tony in this situation?

Tony went to crouch as well, ignoring the slight ache in his legs. “Kid, can you look at me?”

Peter shook his head, instead opting to bury his head further in his sleeves.

“Underoos, you don’t have to look at me anymore if you don’t want to after this. Please look at me? Just this once?”

Peter slowly turned his head up, tear streaks running down his cheeks. “There we go, Underoos.”

“I-I just didn’t want to burden you or May… May works so, so hard to make sure we eat and I have clothes on my back and so I can go to the school where I do and you—to you I’m probably just some dumb kid with daddy issues who swings around in a suit that makes nothing but trouble for you—”

Tony wrapped his arms around the shaking boy. He knows he said they weren’t there yet, but he would make an exception just this one time… And maybe many other times.

“Peter, first of all you’re talking to the king of daddy issues. Second of all, I’m not upset. I’m actually proud that you trust me with this information. PTSD simply comes with the job, as unfortunate it is… I am more than a little concerned though that you didn’t tell me regardless…”

Peter stared over ey performed in Tony’s shoulders at the ground, “’m sorry Mr. Stark...”

“Please, kid, just call me Tony,” he sighed. “I feel like I should be scolding you for skipping out on school like this, but I’ll let you slide just this once.” Tony smiles. “Peter, we’re going to find a solution to this, ok? But first, how ‘bout some ice cream and a nice warm bed?”

Peter wasn’t even able to vocalize how grateful he felt.

|-|-|

The solution? Peter was to go around to a list of several dance studios in Queens and Tony would be paying for his full tuition.

Peter would be lying if he said it wasn’t a dream come true.

He wound up choosing a dance studio not too far from his school called ‘Flower Shower’, known for their blending of feminine and masculine, choreography, and having men be in feminine roles in dances and vice versa.

It was love at the first beat of the music.

So it was decided, every Wednesday and Friday, he would stop by after school not only to learn but to destress and relax.

They performed in public a couple of times, you know for their YouTube channel and social media pages, but they were a relatively small studio, so it wasn’t like they would be showing up on tv or anything anytime soon, thank god-.

Despite this, he made it a goal to never miss a performance.

That is until he found out they were doing a show during school hours…

Of course, the woman he saw as a sister figure, Nadia, assured him that things were going to be ok, but he had this nagging feeling things were NOT going to be ok.

|-|-

Students filled the auditorium, finding seats amongst themselves and friends. It was practically a free-for-all, so certain groups found their way to each other.

Peter sat in between MJ and Ned, that dreadful buzzing under his skin was the worst it had been all week.

Betty and Cindy were having a conversation next to Ned about the YouTube channel for the performance they would be watching. Flash peeked over Cindy’s shoulder, probably because one of the girls in the videos caught his eyes.

“You don’t think they’ll perform this song will they?” Cindy asked, with very obvious heart eyes.

“Oh, no way… They wouldn’t allow such provocative choreography!” Betty protested, her face a deep red.

“I think it’s perfectly fine if they took out the chair-.”

“Shut up, Flash!” they both exclaimed at the same time.

Peter watched someone walk across the stage, and he instantly sat up in his seat.

_‘No… You’re kidding…’_

Nadia was right there, dance costume on and EVERYTHING, asking for a microphone.

She pulled out her phone, tying out a text or something.

Peter felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he cursed everything when he saw the contact name of _‘Got a fat ass but I’ll still take the SAUSAGE’_ flash across the screen.

Son of a bitch his day just got worse and worse…

_‘Yo… You go to some smartass school, don’t ya?’_

_‘Why’re ya asking’_

_‘Bitch I’m looking DIRECTLY at you don’t play stupid’_

Peter looked up, and yup, she was staring directly at him

Nadia had hopped from stage to talk to one of the members of staff, her eyes trained on him the entire time.

Another man stepped on stage, Michael, and Nadia passed him the microphone. She whispered in his ear and pointed in his direction.

“May we borrow one Peter Parker, please?”

MJ turned to Peter, who in turn was sulking in his seat, face hidden by his palm, “I think… I think they’re calling for you, Peter.”

“Nope, definitely not…”

“Skinny, stupid t-shirts, makes a mean grilled cheese sandwich, a student at this fine establishment who missed the group text?”

Peter groaned, reluctantly getting up from his seat with a flurry of “sorry’s” and “pardon me’s” from him.

_Damn Parker Luck…_

Michael pulled him on stage and lowered his voice. Clearly, he wasn’t aware the mic was still on.

“Nadia told me you went here.”

Peter rolled his eyes at him, “Yeah, Yeah, Yeah…”

“Listen, we might need you on standby just in case something goes-.”

Peter crouched, groaning into his sleeve, “God damn it, Michael what the fuck-.”

“Language!”

“Nadia you have to promise you won’t drag me into this! I love you but I swear to god-.”

“Hey, Hey, Hey, chill out Puppy Parker! I promise I won’t drag you into this unless absolutely necessary!” she said, you know, like a liar.

“On life?”

“On my dancers’ shoes.”

Michael helped Peter back to his feet, “I brought _those_ just in case push comes to shove. You know how to make a quick change, right?”

“Of course I do, what do I look like, some sort of amateur?” Peter said with a scoff, “I thought we knew each other here.”

“Alright, get down kid, we got Vivian’s group going on in five.”

Peter gave him a sly, temporary grin before heading back to his seat.

Cindy peeked around Betty and Ned, a very familiar video playing on her phone.

“Peter, you dance?”

“…Shit.”

Peter mock-squinted to see the video on Cindy’s phone. It was a choreography video that a woman named Myra choreographed, prominently featuring a chair and a rose.

“Yeah… I’m the one on the left.”

MJ peered over Peter to see, eyes going wide, “Oh you’re KIDDING!”

Peter sank in his chair, he did not like that tone of voice…

Peter made sure to keep out of focus of the camera in that video, but in that version, it was inevitable. There were many close-ups of him and the four other people in the room, which meant he couldn’t even pretend like that wasn’t him in front of his Decathlon Team.

Today was not going to be a good day…

|-|-|

Michael whipped his head to the left, Nadia humming innocently by his side as they walked backstage, “You weren’t being genuine back there, were you?”

“Oh no, I was! I’m just very good at knowing when something is going to go wrong~.” Nadia said in a sing-song voice, “Peter will end up on that stage, whether he enjoys it or not. I just-.”

“Michael! Nadia! Come quick, it’s Mia!”

Nadia whistled, “Oh would you look at that… Destiny Calls.”

She looked over at Michael, “I’ll get the girls on stage, you go see what’s up with Mia,” she smirks deviously, “And tell Peter to get backstage as soon as possible.”

|-|-|

Vivian led the choreography for _‘Keep it Movin’’_ from this tv show she liked. They had their setlist preapproved by Principal Morita himself, but he couldn’t help but wonder how Vivian managed to slip this past everyone…

Vivian, two guys, and two other girls shared the stage, moving their feet quickly in coordinated step patterns. Peter had seen this choreography in its baby stages and was completely invested to see how this choreography changed from 2 months ago to now.

_‘That slide wasn’t there before,’_ Peter mused to himself, ‘ _And neither was that turn’_

_‘Leave it to Vivian to get the crowd all pumped’_ he then thought, a strange sense of pride filling his chest.

The more he looked at it though, he noticed how something was off, but he couldn’t exactly place it. Something, or more importantly _someone_ was missing… But who?

His musings and observations were interrupted when he noticed the teacher in his row talking with Michael.

Peter looked to his right, trying to glare at him in the dark, and failing miserably to do so.

“Thank you, ma’am, you’ve been a real help,” Michael said. He turned to Peter, “Nadia says get backstage as quickly as possible. Your presence is needed.”

Peter was screaming inside his head the entire walk there.

“Who the hell got injured? Was it Mia? I bet it was Mia, you KNOW we don’t let her in certain areas of the studio because that’s exactly what happens!”

“Yeah, she tripped over something backstage…”

Peter rubbed the bridge of his nose, “What dances is she in?”

“She was in Keep it Movin’, but the problem was we did NOT have the time to get you on stage within such a short interval. I also doubted you had seen the final version of the choreography.”

“And that was a good call on your part because we both would have looked silly,” Peter said, practically flying by Vivian and her group.

“You’ll have to cover her parts, we already have someone covering the dances you would have been in. I thought it was unfair to drag you into doing double duty because frankly, that would have only given you 5 seconds to breathe in between dances.”

“Again, another good call. Now you said you brought the stuff, where is it?”

“To your right. You better thank your lucky stars, someone, very caringly dropped your things off the other day and that you and Mia are in a lot of the same dances, or else we would have had a real problem.”

Peter picked up the first plastic bag holding his costume, “Which one do I need to change into?”

“Mia is in Mach, which is on in 4 minutes, so you better make that change snappy.”

Peter nodded in understanding, “Alright.”

|-|-|

Peter was going to curse every single deity for the rest of his life for this day, and even though Nadia wasn’t a deity, he was going to curse her too.

That woman was a SNAKE and he was going to let everybody know.

He had been hoping to keep this part of his life a secret for a long, long, long time, but no, here he was, in front of basically the entire school clad in a white dress shirt, blazer, and dress pants… And on the topic why the hell were so many of his dance outfits suits? He needed to spice it up a little at some point…

_‘Can’t Stop, Can’t stop get it now’_

Peter was off to the side, rolling his upper body, but the tips of his toes never leaving the ground.

_‘Can’t Stop, Can’t stop do it now’_

He repeated the action on one side every fourth beat, swayed his hips on the 7th beat and continued that until Hera, Nadia, and Eli took over the 1st verse.

_‘Can’t Stop, Can’t stop bring it now’_

_‘Get on your feet!’_

He couldn’t even make eye contact with anyone in the crowd. Those were his teachers and his PRINCIPAL. He ALLOWED this. He shot a quick glance over to where he remembered MJ and Ned were sitting. It didn’t take a lot, but he could tell Flash was filming.

He turned to the side into a crouch. After a couple of beats, he stood and walked backward while making a beckoning motion with his finger.

_‘Don’t forget me, don’t forget my stare’_

_‘A moment to approach me, this moment my heart flutters’_

He was in the center of the formation now, leaning all his weight on his front leg before falling back into someone else’s arms, that someone being Hera. He stepped in and out in front of her, making sure to rotate his hips with each leg change. He couldn’t help but smirk a little, of course she would find an excuse to hold him by the waist, no matter what context.

_‘Steal me, come to me first, steal me’_

_‘Steal all my pride with your lightning speed, my heart_

He thrust his hip out to the side, moving back to the side of the formation.

Maybe… This wouldn’t be so bad. 

|-|-|

Peter was changing into his most simple costume, a simple, long-sleeved, white button-up that was left unbuttoned so he could move freely in it, and a pair of black spandex shorts.

“Petey~!” Nadia sing-songed, “You did great out there!”

“Put a sock in it, Nadia,” Peter grumbled, “I should probably wear the black shirt…”

“Aw~! Don’t be like that! You were great out there!”

Peter pouted, “Still! Literally everyone I interact with saw me on the verge of almost being inappropriate!”

Nadia rolled her eyes, “Please, the Lion choreography was much was MUCH worse,” she smirked, “Besides, I have something I need to bring up to you anyways. You know how this choreography is supposed to be a duet and you were supposed to do this duet with Mia?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, so, we already have someone to cover for you, and we’ve already explained this to him that you’re taking over Mia’s parts.”

“Oh, that’s uncomfortable…”

“Yeah…” she slapped Peter on the back, “Well, good luck, Petey!”

“Sometimes, I really wanna turn up missing…”

“You can’t turn up missing! If you turn up missing, what the hell are we gonna do?”

“I don’t know!” Peter pouted, “It’s just been obvious I’ve been holding back, and now I’m going to get even more exposed!”

“Dancers are complete lady magnets!”

“I’m not trying to magnetize anybody?!”

“Yeah, Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, babes. I think _he_ would have something to say about that notion.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “He saw the choreo for Lion while it was in its baby stages and literally hasn’t shut up about it since!”

|-|-|

Flash was in crisis and MJ was absolutely living for it.

The second the lights flickered on and Peter was standing there on stage in silhouette form, shirt unbuttoned and clad in spandex, she could tell everyone in the room had a simultaneous, “What the fuck?!” moment.

There was another guy on stage too in a similar getup, dancing around the slowly moving Peter.

A ticking noise was heard along with a distorted noise of a wind instrument, and Peter and the other guy began to move in strained, purposely slow ticking movements.

The noise came back, a woman sang in the background, and the two moved across the stage like it was made of ice.

They looked like they were fighting, tearing apart from each other constantly only to come back to each other. Every single time the strange noise came back, they were either swaying together, or they were trying to break free from each other in completely erratic movements.

_‘What will we do now? We lost it to trying’_

They danced all over the stage, legs extending freely, and arms seeming to make shapes and flowing motions.

“Oh my god…”

If MJ wasn’t so surprised herself, she would be drawing Flash in crisis, but alas fate was not so kind. Instead, she took out her phone to film Peter, looking for the perfect pose to draw him in.

Peter somehow managed to amaze her even more than he already did, with how he seemed completely in his element. He wasn’t doing science or making Spider-man webs in Chem (She was very observant), he was dancing and looked absolutely KILLER doing so.

_‘Give in and get out, we lost it to trying’_

Peter and the other man were on the floor, moving quickly in certain sections and stopping altogether in other parts.

The horns and many of the drums were completely absent from the song. Peter had gone into some sort of split, and then rolled onto his feet, directly into the arms of the other guy.

They seemed to share a ballroom, waltz moment, dancing in each other’s arms, just as furiously and passionately as they had before.

They separated once more, heading off to separate ends of the stage.

Peter turned into a spinning top, arms in front of him, and his leg constantly moving in and out as the speed intensified. The other guy was doing all sorts of leaps and bounds around him.

They moved as two different people, and yet looked as one entity.

Eventually, the music faded to only the woman singing. Peter had stopped spinning and had returned to the ground, rolling and extending his leg behind him, returning to the ground and seeming to bow in front of the other man.

The man lifted him up and they circled one another. With a last flurry of horns, Peter did one last turn and fell to the ground, the other man standing over him, seemingly triumphant.

The area immediately burst into applause when the lights turned off and the curtains closed.

“Holy shit…”

|-|-|

Flash was indeed in a crisis.

His first instinct was to make fun of Peter for getting himself forced into performing, but he actually did it well!

From what MJ had told them, he was filling in for a girl who got injured backstage. And while doing backup duty, somehow, someway, nerdy, scrawny, puny Peter Parker managed to make his cheeks flush red.

The lights weren’t so dark to the point of them not being able to make out his face, but they were dark enough to give off the illusion that he was only a shadow. Peter Parker had somehow managed to hide the most flexible body he had ever SEEN on another guy his age that went to this school.

Holy shit….

He looked to his right; Ned looked like he was either about to faint or bust into a motivational flurry of compliments.

Flash focused his attention back on Peter, cheeks flushed red as leaped across the stage seemingly without care and landing perfectly on his toes.

He’s been holding back because everything about this just seemed wrong. There was no way he could just be extending his legs into a full 180-degree line and lifting himself up with no effort, but he couldn’t do a single pushup, it just didn’t make sense!

The third time he saw Peter wasn’t for another 25 minutes. All the other dancers were getting ready for the final dance backstage.

The room was buzzing with low chatter when they heard Peter in the wings with a male dancer.

_“No, what you are is absolutely fucking delusional.”_

_“Come on, I know I’m right about this!”_

They were on the stage now but hidden by the curtains. Were they setting up? What were they doing?

“How many times do I have to tell you, it’s ‘x’, drop, lean to the right, then you have to switch legs onto your back and go into that backward plank! Literally what about that do you not understand?!”

“I just don’t think you’re right.”

Silence.

“I CHOREOGRAPHED IT and YOU’RE going to sit here and tell me that I’m WRONG?!”

Abe whistled, “So Parker IS capable of getting upset, good to know, good to know.”

“What about the flower formation?”

“That a whole ‘nother choreography!” Peter's voice got farther and farther away, “Idiot! You absolutely incompetent IDIOT!”

What the-

What the hell?!

|-|-|

“Hello, Midtown Tech, we would just like to thank you for allowing us to perform for you all today. We have a special treat for you all, a choreography not only made by someone who recently joined our little group only a few months ago!” Michael looked off into the wings and smirked, “As you may have noticed, we have commandeered one of your students due to some physical difficulties backstage. Mr. Parker has worked tirelessly on this choreography with very little input from anyone else. We tried to talk him out of the jewelry, but he wouldn’t have it!” a groan was heard off stage, “Please welcome our choreographers, Nadia Black, Vera Celdonna, Jacob Evans, Peter Parker, Vivian Jackson, and Cherry Rizé, performing Me!”

|-|-|

Ned was on the verge of death.

The curtain was pulled back, revealing 6 dancers in all-black suits, even the girls wore suits!

Ned’s eyes immediately traveled to his best friend, who was in the center of the choreography, and his jaw dropped to the floor. His makeup was completely done (a purple and smoky eye with eyeliner for mystery and a purple lip color), hair styled (curled and part of it covering his right eye), and wearing a pair of dangly silver earrings, a silver snake ring on his thumb over a pair of black gloves, and a black choker. He wore a suit jacket where some of the right side was replaced by a mesh, lacey material with a ruffled sleeve, a white dress shirt underneath of course. The pants were wide-legged, but that didn’t matter when the boots he was wearing had a small heel on them!

The other dancers had a similar getup, and only two of the girls were wearing skirts!

Peter snapped, _‘One… Two… One, Two, Three!’_

And the music began seemingly on his command.

Peter's head turned to the center, strutting to the front, the others following with the beat. Two of them slid to the left, two to the right, but all four of them crouched to the ground.

_‘It’s not obvious, baby. It’s new to me, baby’_

_‘Mediocrity no no, I’m special. Something is different (I know)’_

The two remaining girls left standing leaned into each other, hands going to cover their eyes before immediately taking back that motion. Vera overtook the Nadia, treating the other girl like her throne and extending her leg right in front of her as if she was bragging.

_‘Yes in the imagination. Feeling like a picture (Feelin’)’_

_‘I’m more perfect than something like that. It’s not enough with any words.’_

The two on the right, Jacob and Cherry seemed to do some sort of playful, but teasing dance. Cherry wrapped her leg around Jacob's waist, his right arm around hers in return. She leaned back, grinning at him and holding his chin up with her finger. They walked backward, slowly, Cherry seeming to lean in for a kiss, but stopping halfway.

_‘The innocence in glamour, the purity in arrogance’_

Peter and Vivian were on the floor, leaning their body on top of their left legs, their back legs completely extended, and they switched between them once while letting their heads loll back. They faced the audience, one leg still bent and another extended, extending their arm in a wide grand motion to the right, reaching out and then pulling it back towards their chests.

_‘Everything from beginning to end’_

All 6 of them returned to the center stage throwing their forearms forwards in a flashing motion. They crossed them over each other before leaning to the left, hands patting upwards over the outward leg as the pre-chorus came to an end.

They looked up at the crowd, all with identically looks on their faces as they lipped the words:

_‘My beauty doesn’t stop’_

The choreography was powerful, a body part was always in motion, never making it feel like there was empty space that needed to be filled. Even their faces were fully engaged in the choreography!

Peter left the center, Vera taking his place for the miniature dance break that they would end up repeating one more time.

They all spun into a different formation, something Nadia liked to call “The Butterfly” Jacob and Cherry were in the center, Nadia, Vera, Peter, and Vivian as the wings.

Cherry lowered herself in front of Jacob, back to him and Jacob doing the same, but only halfway. The other 4 did the same, making sure their bodies paused to every clicking noise on the beat. They switched legs, rolling their upper bodies while crouched while lipping:

_‘I can’t control myself’_

Vera used Nadia as a throne once again, but this time the others were almost like her worshippers, leaning into her power. Vera commanded the stage, strutting forwards, dropping to the floor and doing exactly what Peter ranted about earlier.

The pre-chorus began again, seamlessly transitioning into the chorus which was slightly modified from the first version.

_‘Follow me, follow me, follow me. Yes, do it like that, do it like me’_

_‘Slowly, slowly fall for me to the beauty I’ve never seen’_

They all dropped slowly in a crouch, hands on their knees bouncing one side to another before sliding in opposite directions. Both arms were up, hands extended and crossed over one another. Once again, their heads lolled over to the side and around again.

They threw themselves back into the chorus, with even more passion than they did the first two times around. Peter smiled at the other five like they were his kids or something and it was kind of sweet to look at not going to lie.

_‘Yes I am, baby’_

Peter shrugged his jacket off, tossing it to the side, and took center stage as the solo dance break came (They all agreed Peter should get his moment). In return, Peter did not disappoint. Ned, on the other hand, had completely lost his shit and screamed, “THAT’S MY BEST FUCKING FRIEND!”

_‘By birth, beauty is me’_

He bounced back on his left leg, arms pointing that same direction. He used that very same leg to turn himself completely around to face the audience. He dropped his body downwards sliding forwards and kicking up his left leg, using both arms for support. He took the extended leg and brought it to the left, effectively switching which leg was in the front and which was in the back. He then brought both forwards, rolling backward onto his feet. Peter made his knuckles touch, holding his arms above his head before bringing them downwards, his left leg moving accordingly. His legs went into a plie when his fingers separated and went down to his thighs in a rotation-like manner.

His upper body rolled over to the right, clapping as he rose. He stepped on his back leg, his back now to them, but his face turning to face them. He brought his hands up to make a crown. Smirking just a little bit in complete confidence, he lipped the words:

_‘Beauty is me’_

|-|-|

“Have a safe drive, Michael!” Peter shouted after Michael's car, a very dopey grin on his face.

He had done it… He actually did it and didn’t completely screw it up in the process!

Sure, he was immensely worried he would twist his ankle dancing in those boots, but he pulled it off! Most likely, it was in part to his spidey-sense, but there were so many close calls.

Peter headed back inside, the school 90% deserted at this point. He might as well go to Decathalon Practice since his legs needed a rest. Also, MJ might kill him so there was that-

Peter pushed the doors open to the practice room and immediately all eyes were on him.

“Looks like our little dancing diva has decided to make an appearance,” MJ said flipping through some notecards.

“I’m trying to come to practice more,” Peter admitted, twisting the silver ring on his finger, “You know in between classes and the internship.”

MJ nodded, “You better not flake out, Parker. We have a chance at going to nationals this year, you better not-.”

“Underoos, I am DEEPLY hurt.”

Peter turned around, and side by side at the door was Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff in the flesh.

_‘Baby Spider, I thought you would have told me about your next showcase!’_ Natasha scolded in Russian.

Peter went red, _‘I didn’t mean to leave you in the dark, Mama Spider! Honest!’_

Tony looked in between the two like both of them had become fire-breathing monsters right before his eyes.

“Peter speaks Russian?”

…Fuck.

“Um, yeah? I kind of learned some on the side. I’m also fluent in sign language!”

His last comment earned him a respectful nod from Abe, Cindy, and Betty.

_‘I’m proud, baby spider. You’re already creating your own professional choreography, hm?’_

Peter nodded, _‘Yeah, did you and Tony see?’_

_‘Of course we did. Your form has improved a lot since the day I found you in the training room.’_

_‘Thanks, Mama Spider.’_

“Are you two talking about me to my face? Friday what are they saying?”

“Miss Romanoff is simply expressing happiness.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “I’m gonna go sit by Ned now.”

And that’s exactly when he noticed the stares intensifying. Flash hadn’t even said a word since he walked in!

“Dude, you know _the_ Black Widow and you never told me?” MJ asked in disbelief.

“Ah, you must be the ever-so-scary MJ Peter won’t shut up about.”

Any playful anger vanished from MJ’s face as she stared at one of the many feminist icons in her life, absolutely gobsmacked.

“He had me read your blog from top to bottom. I personally enjoyed your piece on Wakanda's Dora Milajae.”

MJ’s face flushed pink, “I’m honored…”

Tony checked his watch, “Well, it was nice chatting and all, but Miss Romanoff and I have a 4:00 in fifteen at this shawarma place down the block. We’ll be back after your nerd practice is over!”

“Bye, Mr. Stark! Bye _Mama Spider_!”

Peter turned to face his entire Academic Decathalon Team, with the exceptions of Ned and MJ, staring at him completely astonished.

Flash was the first one to finally get over his shock, “Parker, what the FU-.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for the MCU, please tell me how it is in the comments, 'nd what you enjoyed, 'nd how I can make it better, please!


End file.
